Angels Fall Without You
by black-emperor
Summary: Draco and Hermione begin to have a infatuation with one another.


Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters throughout the series and I also do not own "Black Balloon" by the Goo Goo Dolls. 

Description: Draco and Hermione begin to have a infatuation with one another.

During Hagrid's explanation about a species that has been extinct Draco's eyes began to wander across the crowd of the many people listening intently to this buffoon's lecture about a creature that isn't even around anymore. 

His eyes landed on Harry, watching him write down something on a piece of paper, 'probably notes' Draco thought to himself. He looked to the right of Harry and saw Ron looking up at the sky probably day dreaming about something senseless, he smirked to himself and last but not least he looked next to Ron to see Miss Granger, only to find her eyes looking at him also.

He watched as Hermione lowered her eyes quickly and saw her face begin to get a little reddened. And then he felt warmth rush to his cheeks also and he looked down at his unwritten on paper.

Baby's black balloon makes her fly

I almost fell into that hole in your life

And you're not thinking about tomorrow

Hermione looked down at her paper and began to scribble nonsense onto her paper acting like she was doing something. 'Why was I looking at him?' she thought to herself, and peeked her eyes up to see Draco's face a little red in the cheeks and she smiled to herself. 'Why was he looking at me?' she thought to herself again but forgot she was still looking at him…smiling when she finally stopped thinking about she saw that he was staring at her too. Her eyes went wide and she blinked a few times and then saw an amused smile play upon Draco's lips.

Draco smiled, and then watched as Hermione's eyes went from horrified to shock. 'Did he just smile at her?' he thought. He did, "Shit…" he muttered to himself silently so that no one could hear him. After Hagrid's long spiel, class was finally over and it was time for dinner so they all walked back to Hog warts. Draco and Hermione kept passing each other glances, thinking neither one of them saw them. But each did, every single one and so did Harry and Ron.

Ron whispered to Harry curiously, "What's going on with Hermione? Why is she always glancing in the Slytherin group direction?" Harry responded not knowing at all, "I have no idea, maybe Draco gave her another one of his stupid looks or something?" Ron thought about it for awhile then said, "But she's not giving him a death glare or anything, it's a just a small glance and then a look downward." Harry looked confused for a while, and glanced at Hermione as she looked toward the Slytherin direction. He them looked at the Slytherin group to catch Draco look to his right toward Hermione and look down quickly. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself forgetting Ron was next to him "I don't know Harry, but I hope its not what I'm thinking…" And they continued to walk toward Hogwarts keeping a watchful eye on Hermione and Draco all the way there.

'Cause you were the same as me

But on your knees

Finally reaching Hogwarts, the kids all dashed to their common room to drop off their notes and books and such. Before all the groups departed Ron and Harry looked at Hermione and saw her take one final glance at the Slytherin group or Draco and start to walk faster toward the Gryffindor tower and they also took a glance at Draco seeing him do the same towards Hermione then scattered away with his group of friends. Both of them were confused terribly.

"Hey um…Hermione can I ask you a question?" Ron asked not so sure of himself. "Of course Ron, what is it?" Hermione said was she dropped her books on a desk in the common room. Ron gulped and said quietly almost, "Why were you and um..Draco looking at each other so much...?" Hermione's eyes went wide, they almost looked like they were going to fall out and Hermione had to think of a reason fast to cover up, "Ha, he was looking at me? I just kept glancing over that way because I thought I heard something and it was bothering me...". 'How stupid...' she thought to herself, she could've came up with better excuse then that… "Oh, well Draco sure was looking at you, or at least in your direction." Harry said suddenly.

Hermione felt her face get warm, "Well he must've been trying to give me a dirty look or trying to get me angry I don't know." Hermione said looking down at her feet, "but anyways we better get going I am hungry." With that said Hermione was out the room and hopping down the stairs to the Great Hall for dinner. "Something's up..." both Harry and Ron said in sync. 

A thousand other boys could never reach you

How could I have been the one

I saw the world spin beneath you

During dinner it was unusually quiet between the trio. Ever so often Harry and Ron would say something funny or stupid and Hermione would smile or giggle. Hermione felt someone's eyes on her; she had felt them throughout dinnertime. Already knowing whom it was she would looked up and looked towards Draco whenever Harry and Ron would turn to talk to the other Gryffindor's or bring their heads down to eat their dinner. 

Sometimes their eyes would meet one another, but only briefly both knowing they didn't want either of their friends to see whom they were staring at. Draco was very nice during dinnertime, which was quite scary. He didn't say one rude thing to Pansy and he was wondering why she hasn't bothered him with her useless ramblings about random things ever since Hagrid's class.  He knew why, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. Whenever their eyes met he felt his heart skip a beat, or he would be short a breath and it was scaring him. He had never felt so odd in his life.

After dinner, Hermione told the boys that she had some work to do and that she would meet them in the common room in a while. They said their goodbyes and they were gone like that. Hermione got up and walked towards the library to pick up some reading books and some books for research she needed. 

And scatter like from the spoon

That was your womb

Draco looked up as he saw Hermione leave; he excused himself and watched her walk into the library. 'Who would've guess…' he thought to himself sarcastically and walked towards the library also. He needed some books anyways; he needed to catch up on some reading and needed some also for Snape's class. 

Hermione was walking up and down aisles looking through books, taking whichever ones she needed and placing the ones that she didn't right back where they belonged. She picked up a book that looked interesting and wanting to read more of it she began reading it while she walked through aisles thinking no one would be in the library anyways, especially after dinner. Probably all chat – and suddenly she ran into some, making her fall off balance and drop all of her books.

Hermione was waiting for impact with the ground but felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see 2 blue/gray eyes staring at her 'Oh god…is it…' she looked up, 'oh no it is…' She had just ran into Draco Malfoy. Feeling warmth come to her cheeks she started mumbling apologies and pulled out of his embrace picking up her books, and probably a few of his.

Comin' down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

Draco watched as she began to quickly pick up books and papers that had fallen when they collided with each other. He didn't even plan on making them meet this way; he was also reading a book that he had gotten into and didn't even think about running into her. He snapped out of his thoughts and began to pick up books, and accidentally placed his hand on hers when they reached for the same book. They both flushed and began to stand up and bumped heads with one another. 

Both of them began to laugh at the current events that had just happened. When the laughs subsided they looked at one another and smiled. Hermione handed Draco his books that she had picked up on accident, their hands met briefly while he took the books out of her hands thanking her. After that was all over and done with, they both stood there feeling the awkward silence they both said at the same time, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." They both laughed and smiled at these actions.

'What the heck…?' Hermione thought to herself, 'is he laughing at me, or with me? What is he doing laughing?' It wasn't an evil laugh, just a gentle one like a regular laugh. Hermione felt pure shock overflow her but tried not to show it. Draco was also thinking, 'I'm laughing…laughing with…' "Hermione Granger." The name just rolled off his tongue as if it was meant to at some time, but not in front of her. Now it was Draco's turn to be embarrassed, he had just said her name out loud for no obvious reason. Hermione's eyes went wide, 'Did he just say my name…out loud but why?' Draco saw the expression on Hermione's face and couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

And I go on as you get colder

Or are you someone's prayer

Hermione looked at him like he was insane, "What is so funny Draco Malfoy?". 'There, I said it…' she thought to herself. Draco stopped laughing and looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'She just said my name didn't she…?' he thought to himself. "I just found it amusing, that look on your face. Pure shock was it?" he gave a sarcastic smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile back, his smiles were addicting. 

Draco felt like he was in a trance, then he finally remembered whom he was talking to and where he was. "Well Granger I have to go," he said with the same sickness as usual. 'Where did that caring, soft voice go…and he called my Granger again…' she thought to herself sadly, unfortunately it showed too and Draco felt his heartbreak inside. "Goodbye Draco…" she said, saying his name not Malfoy. Draco's eyes went wide as she walked away and he muttered, "Goodbye Hermione…" and turned away.

'What was I thinking…?' Hermione thought as she stopped beside a bookshelf leaning against it. Hermione had the worst urge to cry, she was actually being nice to Draco and he was to her and then just out of nowhere the sickness that he usually spoke came back. Small puddles formed in her eyes, getting ready to spill over her cheeks and they did. She slowly slid to the ground and wept silently hoping no one was around to hear her, but someone was.

And the love you never knew

What's the things they never showed you

Draco had never left the library, he was just about to walk out but he knew what he did was wrong and even though he was a Malfoy he knew what he had just did was horrible. He walked back to were he had last seen Hermione and heard small whimpers coming from behind a side of a shelf. He walked silently along the shelves and saw Hermione sitting there with her books on her lap crying, obviously trying to keep it quiet so no one could hear her.

Hermione wiped her tears again with her robes, 'Why am I crying over something so stupid…?' she thought to herself, 'Its not like I like him or anything…' her heart skipped a beat when she said the last sentence. "I can't like him…can I?" she said out loud thinking that no one was around. 

When Draco had heard the last statement he felt his own heart flutter, as though there were many little butterflies flying around in his heart tickling it. He wanted to go over to Hermione and hold her, to comfort her and let her know that everything is okay and tell her that he was sorry for acting like that. But he couldn't, someone would see them and it would spread around the school like a wild fire. He got up slowly whispering into the air, "I'm sorry Hermione…" and walked to the doors taking one last glance back in her direction and walked out.

That swallowed the light from the sun

Inside your room

Hermione looked up, as if she had heard someone saying something to her. She could've sworn she heard something along the lines of  'I'm sorry Hermione…' she shook her head and got up wiping her face once more clearing of any tears left untouched and left the library silently.

Walking towards her common room, she said the password to the fat lady and walked in. Seeing Harry and Ron sitting in the common room playing chess with one another, with a few books scattered throughout the floor. 'Wow, they probably tried doing their homework…' she thought to herself and smiled. "Hello guys" she said as she walked over toward them, placing her books on the floor next to her as she sat next to Harry and watched them play. "Hello 'Mione," they both said was they intently stared at each other's pieces.

"How long have you guys been playing this game?" Hermione asked curiously, trying to get her mind away from the meeting she had just had with Draco. "About 20 minutes ago, and Harry is beating me terribly…" Ron stated as he looked at Harry's pieces against his. "Aw, that's too bad Ron" Hermione said and gave him a comforting smile. "Yeah, isn't that too bad, check mate." Harry said and smirked at Ron. Ron just rolled his eyes, and got up and walked over to his homework. "Alright well guys I am going up to my room, is Lavendar or any of them up there?" Hermione asked. "No I don't believe so, they went out with their boyfriends or something they said." Ron told her. "Alright, well see you guys later I've got tons of homework to attend to." Hermione said picking up her books and walking up to her room "Goodnight" and the boys said goodnight also returning to their homework.

Comin' down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

Hermione finished up the last of her homework, and put everything away neatly in a pile on her dresser. She went and got into her nightgown and brushed her hair and climbed into bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco, and their meeting and how he had acted toward her. Hermione had a rough night of sleeping.

Draco was in his bed gazing out the window, thinking. Thinking about her, Hermione. Ever since he had come back from the library he had been thinking about her, about how she was crying, the way she was speaking of him. He couldn't get her out his mind he couldn't help it. Draco didn't get more then a wink of sleep that night.

Next morning during breakfast all the tables were talking loudly, clattering of plates, and causing a ruckus. All the professors were talking amongst themselves about probably their class plans today and such. At the Gryffindor table Hermione was poking at her food, she must've only taken 4 bites of it. She did not feeling like eating at a time like this, she felt like she was going to be sick any minute. She looked at Harry and Ron as they ate and talked about Quidditch, and slowly looked over at the Slytherin table scanning across the clichés looking for Draco. 

And I go on as you get colder

Or are you someone's prayer

When finally spotting him she watched him as he poked at his food, and took a few bites of bread, she could tell he wasn't in the mood for eating either. He looked up and looked at her to find her staring at him, she smiled not looking away. He also felt a small smile creep to his lips. Hermione got up, not taking her eyes off him until she was out of the Great Hall. He knew that it meant to follow her, so he got up and walked out of the Great Hall also. Only problem is that Harry and Ron saw this happen…

Hermione stood leaning against the wall of outskirts of the Great Hall, waiting for Draco hoping he knew what she meant by leaving like that. She heard soft footsteps, but never looked up because she knew who it was already. As they grew louder, her heart began to beat faster and faster. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. When the footsteps stopped she knew he was next to her, she could feel his warmth coming off of him. She looked up and saw Draco staring down at her; she gave a soft smile and straightened up from leaning against the wall. "What did you want Hermione?" Draco asked curiously. "Take a walk with me" with that said she took his hand and lead him out the door of Hogwarts to the open field lay ahead of them.

They walked for a while, stopping ever so often to just look around their surroundings and such. Finally Hermione asked, "Draco…yesterday in the library why were you so nice to me?" letting go of his hand and facing him. Draco didn't want to let go of her hand, he almost didn't. "I don't know, I felt like being nice I suppose…" he said running his hand through his hair. Hermione tilted her head, not believing a word of what he had just said to her. Suddenly the words escaped her, "Draco do you have any feelings for me?"

And there's no time left for losin'

When you stand they fall

Hermione felt her face turn beat red and her mouth hang open, she placed a hand over her mouth hoping to shield her mouth that was hanging open. Draco was confused; 'Did he have feelings for this mudblood?' he thought. It also didn't feel right calling her that stupid name anymore either… Maybe he was falling for her, slowly but he was definitely falling for Hermione Granger. She had changed over the past years that he has been in Hogwarts, physically and mentally. She had became even smarter then before, and her looks had changed drastically, her hair wasn't so bushy, it seemed to have flattened a little, making her look older and more mature.

"Maybe I do Hermione, what's it matter anyways?" Draco said coolly. Hermione raised an eyebrow, didn't she have a right to know who likes her and who doesn't like her. 'Of course…' she said to herself. "Because I think I have a right to know who is lusting over me and who isn't" she said sarcastically and smiled wickedly at him. He smiled at her and asked, "Alright, so do you have something for me Miss Granger?" Hermione looked down and began to think about it, he had stopped most of his taughtings since he is trying to become the next head boy. And he doesn't look the same, his body is more built now, and his hair is slicked back anymore it just lays down flat making him look pretty good. Hermione smiled, unfortunately forgetting Draco was there he saw it. 

"What are you thinking about?" Draco said curiously. Hermione jumped remembering where she was, and whom she was with. "Oh, nothing…just thinking." She said trying to cover up. "I bet," he said and smiled, "but about my question…" She looked up at him and leaned over to him and stood on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear, "What if I do." She smiled as she went back to her original position in front of him.

Comin' down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

Draco had a shocked look on his face; she had been so close to him. He felt her breath on his ear as she spoke, he felt like his whole body was on fire. Then he realized what he probably looked like and regained his composure. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Then if you do, then we have something to talk about." Hermione felt chills go up her spine and it suddenly got colder out. Then she felt something warm placed on her cheek, she looked and found out it was Draco's hand. 

Draco had no idea what had came over him, his hand just found its way to her cheek he guessed. But then he felt something warm come up to his face and saw that it was Hermione's hand placed upon his cheek. 'He feels so cold…' Hermione thought to herself. 'She feels so warm…' Draco thought to himself at the same time. Like they both knew what each other had said they began to close the space between them. Getting closer and closer to one another slowly, but surely.

Finally there was only an inch of space between them; they could feel each other's breaths upon on another. Draco shut his eyes and began to nuzzle into Hermione's hand trying to find some warmth in it she let him willingly. She took Draco's hand that was on her cheek and brought it up to her lips and kissed it softly. Draco's eyes shot wide open, looking down at Hermione with her lips still placed on his hand. She slowly pulled away from it and looked up at him to find his face brought down a little staring at her. 

And I go on as you get colder

Slowly she began to stand on her tippy toes once again and raised her face so it was not so much as an inch away from his. Draco slowly placed his lips upon Hermione's causing warmth to send throughout his and hers body. The kiss wasn't so fierce and rough as Hermione thought it would've been like, but it was soft and passionate. Hermione felt like she was in some sort of heaven that had never been reached before I her life. 

Draco felt like his whole head was spinning in circles. He didn't want the kiss to end, and he could tell that Hermione didn't either but if someone saw them. 'Whatever…' Draco thought to himself and continued to kiss Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and her linking her arms around his neck. He didn't care if anyone saw them together; he just wanted to be with Hermione right now.

Hermione felt Draco pull away, she began to get worried that she had done something wrong but the suddenly Draco began to kiss her again, just as passionate as it started. She smiled to herself inside as they were in middle of their passion Draco also smiled to himself.

All because I'm

Comin' down the years turn over

Finally their kiss ended, and they stared into each other's eyes breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Draco took Hermione's hand took her inside Hogwarts, and to their surprise they saw both Gryffindors and Slytherins in front of the Great Hall, waiting for them. 

Hermione whispered to Draco, "I think they saw us leave together at practically the same time." Draco nodded in agreement. Harry and Ron walked up to them and Harry was the first to speak, "What are you doing with Malfoy?" he spat at them. "I was just talking to Draco." Hermione said and then looked and remembered that they were holding one another's hands. She began to pull away, but Draco wouldn't let go of her hand and she knew that he didn't want to let go of her. He didn't want all to act different around her when he was around all of them.  So Hermione relaxed and stood there along side of Draco. 

"Yeah, I bet that's all you were doing, right Draco?" Pansy said to them with a disgusting look on her face.  Draco smiled and said, "No, that's not all we did Pansy. We kissed, we touched, and we were in the amidst of passion and we were going to carry on in here but found all of you standing her like a bunch of idiots." Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile, what he said was true and true to the point. "Draco!" Pansy screamed and ran towards the Slytherin tower. You could hear a lot of gasps and whispering going on, but Hermione didn't mind it one bit and she could tell Draco was enjoying all of the attention.

And angels fall without you there

And I'll go and lead you home and

Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione with confusion written all over their faces. But finally they snapped out of their trance and each of them gave her a hug. She let go of Draco's hand to hug them back, knowing that it meant 'As long as you are happy but he better not be a fool and hurt you or he will get his ass pummeled into the ground.' And they both nodded to Draco and left without a word. Most of the Slytherins had left because none of them cared except for the Pansy followers and the some that hate Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Draco looked down at Hermione and she looked back up at him and smiled at him. Taking his hand in hers again she began to walk towards the library, they went into the back were no one really went because there wasn't really anything back there. Draco smiled at her, and took her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione ended the kiss and said "So I take it that you like me…" she smiled after ending the sentence. Draco smiled and said, " I don't know, let me see…" he bent down and kissed her again playfully, and then placing butterfly kisses all of her face. 

Hermione began to giggle and squirm about in his arms; but then she brought her hands up to his face and looked him dead in the eyes and said, "So do you?" Draco couldn't help be laugh, she was acting so serious and he knows that he should too but he was just too happy. Hermione gave him a stern look and put her hands on her hips and waited for his answer, but inside she was worried, 'What if he was just playing around, and it was all staged…him and his friends did this on purpose to see how fast they could break her.' She looked down dropping her hands from her hips and turned around not facing Draco.

All because I'm

All because I'm

"Hermione…" Draco said softly wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Of course I like you Hermione, how can I not. And hopefully as time progresses I will learn to love you." He said with a smile on his lips, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Hermione was beaming, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and he twirled her around like a fairy tale princess. When they stopped they just stood there, holding each other, not wanting to let go of each other. As if they were afraid that if they did that the world would end right before their own eyes. Hermione whispered into his chest, "I like you too Draco, I also hope to learn to love you." Draco wrapped his arms around her tighter, and kissed the top of her head. 

Hermione looked up at him, and smiled and stood up and kissed him softly on the lips and laid her head back on his chest. Draco smiled, looking around the library knowing that this was the place they first actually met and talked and practically where it had began. Both of their infatuations with one another then it formed into liking one another and soon to progress to loving one another. No matter what fate may hold for either of them.

And I'll become

What you became to me


End file.
